


You Can't Go Home Again

by Rose_of_Pollux



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Season 6B)
Genre: Gen, kinda sad but ends happily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before rejoining the Doctor for good in Season 6B, Jamie visits his old home in Scotland one last time</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Go Home Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kathkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/gifts).



Everything was exactly as he remembered it–untouched since they had taken what they needed and left as the Jacobite Rebellion began. The box beds stood against the walls, and the place where the central fire used to be remained there, cold and without the usual embers.

The coos and the chickens were gone, though; Jamie wasn’t sure where they went, but he hoped they were somewhere happy and content.

He sighed, and took the tattered old blanket off of the box bed that he used to share with his brothers.

He glanced at the spinning wheel in the corner, contemplated taking it, but then decided against it. There was no real need for it–not anymore.

He left the small hut-like house that he had called home for 22 years and closed the door for what he knew who be the final time. He carried the blanket back with him, though, as he headed through another door–a blue one that led to a spacious console room.

“Is that all you’re taking?” a voice asked, softly.

Jamie nodded.

“We could stay a little longer, if you like.”

“That’s verra kind of ye, Doctor, but there’s nothing for me here. Nae anymore.” He managed a wan smile. “I’m home now.”


End file.
